Today's organizations rely increasingly on enterprise resource planning (ERP) software or enterprise applications, which provide functionality such as, customer relationship management (CRM), business intelligence (BI), and financials (FIN).
One example of a modern enterprise application environment is Oracle Fusion Applications, which combines all of the functionality a large organization might need, within a modular standards-based environment. Within a Fusion Applications environment, enterprise applications such as Fusion Financials can be used to provide a complete financial management solution, including capabilities such as general ledger, accounts payable, accounts receivable, fixed assets, cash management, expense, and collections management.
Ensuring that such environments and applications will perform accurately and as intended is an important aspect of software development and testing. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.